


But What You Can Trust, Is I Need Your Touch

by this_is_not_nothing



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Comeplay, Intercrural Sex, Jam Basket Exchange, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, but also it's mostly just sex, it's pretty tender, light edging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:49:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22220587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/this_is_not_nothing/pseuds/this_is_not_nothing
Summary: David and Patrick get drinks with Stevie and Alexis, then go home and have sex. Literally, that's it.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 57
Kudos: 223





	But What You Can Trust, Is I Need Your Touch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [simplytheschittiest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplytheschittiest/gifts).



> for [simplytheschittiest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplytheschittiest/pseuds/simplytheschittiest)—I tried to get in as many jams as I could, I hope you like it!
> 
> Big, huge thanks to [thegrayness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrayness/pseuds/thegrayness) and [ahurston](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahurston)—for putting up with my whining while I worked on this, cheering me on, and beta-ing this into something better. Any remaining typos are my own fault, they tried.
> 
> title shamlessly stolen from Ariana Grande's needy

David watches Patrick sway slightly as he walks back to their table, looking at David like they are already home in bed. He knows without a doubt his boyfriend will be in his lap in the next thirty seconds—after a few whiskeys Patrick is _very_ affectionate. David loves it. He _doesn’t_ love the way Stevie and Alexis always give them a hard time during their weekly drinks at the Wobbly Elm, but David is pretty sure he is totally and completely incapable of refusing Patrick anything. Stevie kicks Patrick’s chair out for him, and David catches her rolling her eyes at Alexis when Patrick sits in David’s lap instead.

“David,” Patrick murmurs against his lips. David kisses him quickly. He learned two weeks ago that if it’s not quick, Stevie and Alexis start throwing napkins of questionable provenance at them. He learned last week if he doesn’t give Patrick a kiss at all, he gets very petulant and then David has to kiss him very thoroughly to cheer him back up, and then Stevie and Alexis start throwing limes of even _more_ questionable provenance at them. 

“Patrick.” David lets his fingers dance up Patrick’s arm, glad it’s summer and Patrick’s in a t-shirt, glad his fingers can slip under the hem of his sleeves and feel how warm and solid and perfect his arms are.

“Let’s go home. Want to—”

“You two are truly disgusting.” Stevie rolls her eyes at them as Alexis nods in agreement.

“Aww, Stevie, it’s gross but in a sort of sweet way. C’mon, let’s get one more round and then we’ll send them home so we can enjoy ourselves without all… this.” Alexis doggy paddles her hands in the air and stands decisively, like she’s never taken a misstep in her whole life—which will never not baffle and impress David.

“When we come back, mouths _off_ each other.” Stevie’s voice is firm but she’s shaking her head in what David is choosing to believe is a fond way.

“Okay—” David starts, but then Patrick’s kissing him.

“Don’t want to waste time,” Patrick pulls back to say before kissing him again, insistent and with a little more tongue than is acceptable in public but exactly the way David likes to be kissed by Patrick, full of promises of all the things his perfect mouth is capable of.

“Let’s go home. Let’s go home right now.” Patrick is looking him right in the eye as he grinds his ass down into David ever so slightly and _what the fuck?_

“Oh—okay. We have to—they are getting us drinks. We have to wait.” David pulls Patrick’s head down anyway and whispers in his ear, “I’m gonna open you up, do you think you can take 4 fingers? I think you can, I think you’re gonna be begging for me to fuck you into the mattress.”

“Fuck—yeah, I want that. Want you inside me—right now. Don’t want to wait.” Patrick’s voice has a needy edge and David feels it in his dick.

David sees Stevie and Alexis walking back over and groans. 

“Time’s up!” Stevie announces gleefully, like somehow she knows what she interrupted. Patrick shifts his weight on David’s lap and David is willing himself not to get hard here. Patrick’s on his lap _now_ , but they have to get up _eventually_ and he’s with his sister—this isn’t the Schitt Family billboard.

“Patrick, if you can’t behave yourself you’re going to have to sit on a chair, not on my brother. He’s not your lil hermit crab shell.” Patrick looks at David questioningly and vaguely confused. David’s not sure if that’s an insult or a compliment so he shrugs.

“We will behave for _one_ drink and then we will be going home,” Patrick announces and then immediately kisses David again. David kisses him back until a napkin hits them in the noses, so he knows Alexis threw it, and he pulls back. 

“Okay—okay. Sorry.” David’s not sorry at all and everyone knows it. 

Alexis claps her hands together and launches into a complicated story about making out with a tsar, or someone who was playing a tsar in a movie, that David can’t quite follow, so he occupies himself with his drink and running his fingers up and down Patrick’s thigh. He keeps inching his fingers higher and it makes Patrick squirm in his lap—which is fun. He realizes he’s been zoned out and he pulls his focus back in time for Alexis’s thrilling conclusion, “—and I didn’t even need David to send me a passport.”

David opens his mouth and shuts it. He is _definitely_ better off not knowing. The stories he does know follow a predictable tidal pattern fraught with danger and anxiety—and he doesn’t want to swim in those waters tonight. 

Stevie nudges his foot at the same time Patrick kisses his cheek, they know sometimes David struggles for a liferaft during these stories. He’s grateful to be in this dingy bar with two more anchors than he ever thought he’d get to have—three if he’s being honest. This Alexis is very different and much more selective with her mouth. Now that their relationship happens in four walls with parallel twin beds, and not via FedEx and embassies, he finds himself counting on her more and more.

“Are there still tsars?” Patrick muses.

“According to Game of Thrones, no.” Stevie hates that show as much as Patrick loves it.

“Incorrect.” Patrick does a pitch perfect imitation of David and his traitorous sister and best friend burst into laughter.

“I don’t—I don’t sound like that. Thanks so much,” David retorts. He _doesn’t_ sound like that.

“Okay, David.” Patrick looks at him solemnly, his eyes flicking down to David’s mouth. If Patrick wasn’t such a menacing parrot of a troll, David probably would have kissed him. Patrick smirks and presses a quick kiss to David’s lips. “Finish your drink. Want to get you naked.” Patrick’s voice drops low on the last part and David is torn—Patrick deserves to be teased but David figures he can always do that at home, in bed.

**

The minute they walk in the door David pushes Patrick against it, kissing him hot and messy, and Patrick still tastes like beer but David doesn’t even mind—he’s been wanting to kiss Patrick like this since he sat in his lap. Patrick’s mouth is urgent and insistent, and David moans when Patrick teases his tongue against David’s. David could stand here forever kissing Patrick, trying to give him every kiss he held back at the bar. Eventually the kissing slows down, becoming dirtier the more deliberate Patrick’s mouth gets. Patrick works a hand into David’s hair and pulls—hard enough that David tilts his head back. When David opens his eyes, Patrick is looking at him, flushed and smug—he knows how much David likes being manhandled, likes having his hair pulled.

“As much as I like this look, I’d like you better naked and in bed. Can you do that for me?” Patrick’s voice is low and his eyes are wild.

Patrick’s still holding his hair pretty tight and it’s _so_ good, but David nods anyway and the pull is sharp and perfect and just on the right edge of pain and it goes straight to David’s dick.

“I can—we can do that.” David’s voice is high and breathy. 

David gets out of his clothes in record time, leaving them in a trail on the floor as he walks toward the bed, like a very sexy Hansel and Gretel for Patrick to follow. David lays down and sees a very naked Patrick walking towards him and _god_ he looks too good. Patrick grabs the lube out of the nightstand drawer and hands it to David.

“Get yourself nice and wet for me.” Patrick’s eyes flick down to David’s cock.

“Yeah—okay. For you.” David squeezes some lube onto his hand and wraps it around his cock, and after hours of trying not to get hard at the bar it feels so good to have his slick hand sliding up and down, twisting; feels good to have Patrick’s eyes on him, heavy and wanting.

Patrick’s still standing over him, watching David jerk himself off, while he lazily strokes himself. Patrick looks so good like this, his cock in his hand, eyes glazed over with want, lips slightly parted. David wants to get Patrick’s mouth open, wants that mouth on this cock, sucking hard. Patrick reaches down and pinches David’s nipple, hard, and then David wants his mouth _there_ , sucking and biting and making David arch off the bed for more.

“That’s what you want? We can do that.” Patrick grins as he climbs onto the bed to straddle David and David realizes he said some part of that aloud.

Patrick takes David’s hand off his dick. “That can wait.” David groans but sets his hands on Patrick’s thighs, and Patrick doesn’t make him wait, just gets his mouth on David’s nipple and bites and David _does_ arch up into him

“You like that so much,” Patrick murmurs against his chest before biting him again and David lets out a moan that might earn them another noise complaint.

Patrick alternates licks and bites and David can see his skin getting red from Patrick’s mouth. His dick is so hard and every time arches his back, his cock brushes against Patrick’s and that’s good, too. Patrick nudges him onto his side and scoots up behind him. “Want you like this for me, want to fuck you while I pinch your pretty little nipples.”

David shivers. He wants that, too. He raises his leg, and Patrick rubs some lube onto his thighs and his balls, getting him so wet and messy. “Fuck me– _need_ you. Please Patrick—please.”

Patricks slides between his thighs and starts fucking him. He wraps his arms around David, his hands immediately finding David’s already sensitive nipples, rubbing over them until David is begging for more. “Please—I need you. I need _more._ This—you, You feel so good, I need you.” Patrick’s cock feels so good and David clamps his legs tighter, loves feeling how thick and hard Patrick is for him, loves feeling Patrick’s cock rub against his balls as he fucks David.

“You feel so fucking good, David. So _good_ David.” David loves this, loves when Patrick takes what he wants. 

Patrick uses his fingernail on David’s nipple and David gasps and presses back into him. “Fuck—Patrick. Want you so much.” He’s getting close, he wants to come like this, with Patrick’s cock between his legs and against his balls, his nipples sore and perfectly _too much_. He reaches down to touch himself and moans in relief when he gets his hand around his dick.

“Not yet, David. I believe you still have to finger me until I’m begging you to fuck me into the mattress.” Patrick pulls David’s hand off his dick. “Still want to find out if I can take four fingers, David? I think I can.” Patrick’s voice is rough and eager, it’s so sexy.

David whines and shoves his ass back into Patrick. He wants to come—but he also wants to see Patrick under him, begging for more. “Yeah— _yeah_. I think you can, too. You’re gonna look so good with my fingers in you—stretched so wide.” David turns so he can look at Patrick. “Get on your stomach for me.” 

Patrick complies, and David maneuvers himself so he is sitting back on his heels. He admires Patrick’s ass for a second before pulling his hips until Patrick gets on his knees, his face still pressed into the mattress. David gets two fingers slicked up to tease Patrick with, running them over his hole, circling him lazily and lightly dipping one in, and Patrick immediately starts trying to push back on David’s finger.

“So greedy. We’re just getting started.” David teases a finger around Patrick’s rim again, careful that Patrick can’t fuck himself yet. Patrick wanted this badly enough that he didn’t let David come, so now he’s going to tease Patrick, make him wait a little. “Not yet.” David slides a finger in slow, pulling back whenever Patrick tries to push back, to fill himself up.

“David—David. _David._ I need more, give me another I can take it, I want it. Please, David. Please.”

David gets a little more lube and positions two fingers right against Patrick’s hole. “Go ahead, take what you want.” 

By the time David says _take,_ Patrick is pressing back, opening up, taking David’s fingers. “Fuck—you look so good like this.” David’s voice is so breathy, it’s ridiculous, almost like he’s the one getting fingered. David can see the tension in Patrick’s shoulders as he fucks himself onto David’s hand, David knows Patrick likes the stretch, likes pushing himself, likes a little pain to keep himself present. 

David grabs Patrick’s hip to hold him still and slides his fingers in and out, slow and deliberate, wanting to memorize Patrick’s little moans every time his fingers brush against Patrick’s prostate. 

“David—more. Need more. Give me—please. David.” Patrick is gasping, his voice wavers with neediness.

“Yeah—okay. Yeah. I’ve got you.” David adds more lube—Patrick is so wet now—and that’s good too. His fingers are slipping into Patrick so easy now, David wants to watch Patrick take more. He circles Patrick’s hole again and Patrick makes the sexiest little whimper, which shouldn’t be a thing and is _absolutely_ is a thing. 

David wants to give Patrick what he wants, wants to hear more _Patrick_ noises, wants to see Patrick lose his mind with David’s fingers inside him. Getting to take Patrick apart is a privilege David will never take for granted. David starts working his fingers into Patrick and he’s making these perfect high-pitched gasps and they are _doing it_ for David. He briefly considers jerking off onto Patrick’s ass, but then Patrick shifts his weight to one forearm and twists a hand up onto the small of his back, offering it palm up to David. 

David laces his fingers into Patrick’s, giving his hand a squeeze, and then Patrick’s pushing back onto all three of David’s fingers and that’s—

“That’s so good—yeah, Patrick, take it. So good. Take it—take it.” David runs his thumb over Patrick’s stretched rim and _god_ David wants that around his dick. David curls his middle finger just so and Patrick’s back arches, so David does it again harder.

“God—David. I love how big your hands are. So good—so fucking good.” David keeps teasing Patrick with his middle finger and spreads his finger out a little and Patrick shouts and squeezes David’s hand so hard. 

“Do you want more, or do you want me to fuck you?” David asks, spreading his fingers out inside Patrick again. 

“More—both. David—I need it,” Patrick begs. David takes a deep breath, at this rate he’s gonna come without touching himself, he’s so hard and he was so close before. But he wants to wait, wants to feel Patrick around him, wet and open and greedy for David. David pulls his hand out of Patrick’s and grabs the lube, gets Patrick even wetter, and then pulls out enough to get more lube on his fingers and Patrick’s pushing back taking all four fingers and that’s good, that’s so good. 

“David. I need—” Patrick’s palm is upturned on the small of his back, grasping for David’s hand, so David places his hand in Patrick’s and it’s awkward and perfect. Patrick lifts his head off the bed a little to look at David.

“Patrick—you look so good taking so many fingers. You’re so open, I love it. I love you.”

“Love you—more—David.” Patrick’s voice is so needy, and David knows what he needs, he can give it to him. David rubs his fingers exactly where Patrick wants them, curling them just so, watching Patrick’s hips fuck into the air and back against David’s hand.

“Is that good? Do you like this? Do you like my fingers fucking into you? Can you come like this for me?” David rubs his thumb around Patrick’s rim, feeling how tight and hot Patrick is stretched around him like this, and it’s so good—Patrick is so good.

“Not like this—want your cock. Need to ride you. Please, David.”

“Are—are you sure? That’s a lot—is that too much?”

“David—just let me. Let me. I want to. I want _you_. Need more—need you deeper. Can we—can I ride you?”

“Yeah—of course. Anything. We can do that.” David eases his fingers out of Patrick and lies down on his back and then Patrick is straddling his thighs. Patrick grabs the lube and gets David’s cock slick. 

“Look at you—so hard. Did you like that? Getting me open?” David barely has a chance to nod and then Patrick is moving up David’s body so he can lower himself down onto David’s cock and— _fuck._ David instinctively moves his hands to Patrick’s hips, pushing Patrick onto him.

“It’s my turn to make you feel good, David. Hold onto the headboard.” Patrick tips his chin toward the bed frame. “I’m gonna make you come so hard—can you wait for me to tell you when?”

“Yeah—I can do that, I can wait. I want you to make me feel good. You feel so good.” David reaches up, hanging onto Patrick’s headboard and Patrick starts dropping down onto his cock and his thighs should be _studied_. Patrick looks so fucking—

“Fuck—you look perfect. You look so good with my cock in you. Even better than my fingers,” David gasps out.

“David. I—fuck—your cock.” Patrick groans as he rocks himself on David’s dick, David wants to thrust up, wants to plant his feet on the bed and grab Patrick’s hips fuck him _just so,_ until Patrick is non-verbal and his eyes are tearing and his cock is leaking, David wants to make him come just like that. But Patrick told him to keep his hands up here and he’s trying to be good, trying to let Patrick take what he wants.

Patrick leans down and licks David’s nipple, flicking his tongue in the way that makes David lose his mind. David is still so sensitive from before, it’s incandescent. “Patrick—Patrick. I’m—it’s too much.” David’s too close he can feel the tipping point, he’s going to come but he _can’t_ , Patrick didn’t tell him he could.

Patrick sits back and slows down and David takes a deep breath. Patrick clenches once around him and David moans, Patrick feels gorgeous around him. David closes his eyes and takes another deep breath. He can do this, he can hold on, he can be good. 

“David—still good?” David opens his eyes and nods at Patrick. Patrick rocks his hips again, slow, so slow and David can do this. 

“Gonna get you close again, but you’re gonna wait. You’re gonna let me fuck myself on your perfect cock.” Patrick rubs his rough fingertips over David’s nipples and David automatically tries to put his hands on Patrick’s hips.

“Hands stay up, David.” Patrick gives his nipples a pinch, giving a little twist as David puts his hands back up. David’s so sensitive and it’s all too much again. Patrick’s telling him what to do, asking him to be good, fucking himself on David’s cock—he’s so open and wet and David isn’t sure how long he’s gonna last. He watches Patrick fuck himself down on David’s dick and the look on Patrick’s face, the pure bliss, is what sends David to the edge this time.

“Patrick— _Patrick.”_

Patrick must hear the wild desperation in his voice because he slows down again. “So good baby, so good. Love when you do this for me, let me tease you—see how much you can take. Gonna make it so good for you, I promise.

“S’good. Need to come. Please—please let me.” David manages to shift his hips a little and watches Patrick glaze over for a second—and _oh that’s good._ David does it again just to watch Patrick lose himself in his pleasure. 

“Again—fuck. David, _David_ . Again.” David can do that—wants to do that, wants to make Patrick come. David fucks into Patrick in small, rough thrusts and it’s not enough. He _needs_ to fuck Patrick harder right now, needs to make him come apart. David plants his feet on the bed and Patrick starts to fall forward, landing on his hands on David’s chest. David fucks into Patrick hard, lifting his hips off the mattress a little—that’s better, it’s harder, it’s what David needs. Patrick looks so good—letting himself be fucked, letting David take him. 

“David—that’s fucking hot. Oh my god, you’re fucking us off the bed. I’m—harder.” Patrick’s looking at him like his dick is the moon and then he pinches David’s nipples hard again. David wants to grab Patrick’s hip, hold him down on David’s cock, but Patrick told him to leave his hands on the headboard so David presses his cock into Patrick, lifting his hips off the bed again. This feels _too good_.

“Patrick—let me, I need to. Please please _please_ let me _._ ” David isn’t sure he’s making sense. He’s fucking Patrick’s ass as hard as he can, and then Patrick shouts out _David_ and starts coming. David can barely feel Patrick clenching around his cock, he’s so open. 

David needs to come so fucking badly.

“Patrick, _please.”_ Patrick’s making these whimpery grunts and David’s chest is covered in come and the sight makes David bite his lip hard. He’s so close, he has to shut his eyes.

“Do you want to come for me?” Patrick’s voice is low and fucked out and David opens his eyes and watches Patrick start rubbing his come all over David’s chest. It’s messy and disgusting and David wants to be covered in it.

“Oh—yes. Fuck, that’s hot. Make me come, let me come.” David is so close he’s afraid to move. 

Patrick rocks his hips a little, using his come to slide his fingers over David’s nipples and David moans. “Patrick—I need you to let me.”

Patrick rolls his hips again. “Look at you, covered in my come. You look gorgeous. Do it, come for me, come in me, I want it. You’ve got me so open for you, come on, give it to me.”

Patrick pinches his nipples some more and David fucks up into him and he looks down at Patrick’s come all over his chest.

“I _need—_ ” David gasps.

“I know what you need,” Patrick says, collecting more come from David's stomach to rub on his nipples and then he’s coming, coming in Patrick, coming so hard. David finally remembers to breathe. He’s shaking, he’s never come that hard _ever._

Patrick reaches up and gently pulls his hands down from the headboard and that feels better, too. David thinks he might be a ghost now. Did he die fucking Patrick? 

Patrick looks as wrecked as David feels. He carefully lifts himself off David and David kind of wants to see if come is dripping out of Patrick but he can’t move yet. Patrick collapses on the bed, half on top of him and David smiles. “I love you.”

“I bet you say that to everyone who makes you come that hard,” Patrick teases. 

“I’ve—Patrick. No one—” David needs Patrick to understand what he means. It’s never been like this.

“I know, me too. I love you, David.” David gets a hand on Patrick’s shoulder and it’s so sweaty and David’s hand still has lube on it. They really are a mess.

“We’re disgusting,” he laughs. “There’s so much come.”

“I know. I know. Let’s shower. ” He feels Patrick’s laugh and that makes David laugh harder.

“I can’t move,” David whines, he’s so tired but he really is _covered_ in come. Patrick stands, offering David a hand. 

“Your legs are gonna be tired—we’ll shower together. C’mon. I’ll get you snacks after—the good ones.”

David gives Patrick his hand and lets himself be pulled up for a kiss. “You better not be kidding about the good snacks.”

Patrick laughs. “I think I know you well enough to know we never joke about snacks in this house.”


End file.
